


Vegas

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gambling, Game Shows, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: After a fight with Dean, Jack runs away from home to get a much needed break. On his spontaneous trip to Las Vegas, be runs into Claire who's friendship slowly turns romantic.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Claire Novak
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jack walked away from Dean who seemed pissed for some reason. Ever since he got back from Eden, Dean was cold to Jack. Jack understood. He was a failure. He walked away not answering Dean's question where he was going. For once, he was going to ignore Dean.

Ignoring Dean's shouts he walked away. Fuck him. He learned that from Dean himself. He wanted to be alone. Walking away, then breaking into a jog, he ran till he was in front of a bus station. He wanted to be alone. No Sam, No Dean, no Cas. This was for him. Luckily he carried cash. Both Sam and Cas gave him a weekly allowance. Jack barely spent it, only buying nougat candy bars once in awhile. He decided to have one last trip. But where? He looked at the bus schedule. Arizona, New Mexico, Florida, New York, Nevada. Hmm. Las Vegas. Casinos, expensive bad food, cheap liquor. Girls. Why not? If he was going to die, might as well check off his checklist. He just wished he wasn't alone. He wanted to spend time with someone. He bought a ticket. 

"Las Vegas."

"Fifty bucks one way or return fare eighty bucks." The bored agent says. 

"One way."

"Here's your change."

"Thank you." Jack smiles. Vegas here he comes.

Claire Novak gets out of the taxi. She thought having Kaia back would be some grand romantic reunion. Nope. Kaia was only there to say goodbye. She was gone for over two years. The amount of time she spent in that alternative monster world changed her. She no longer had that scared wide eyed look, she was now "grown up." Her words. She announced to Jody, Donna and her friends she wanted to join the Army. She wanted to protect herself. She and Claire had a emotional goodbye. Claire missed her, but she understood why she left. She wasn't interested in being a hunter like Claire. Claire herself was starting to question her life. Other than Kaia, she was a virgin herself. She had no preference, why judge love. Male female, doesn't matter. Just as long it wasn't an angel. She still hated them. She told Jody she wanted to take a break. No hunting, just a random trip. 

As she walked inside, she couldn't believe her eyes. That was Lucifer's son, Jack Kline.

Jack was enjoying his favorite candy bar. Milky Way. Mmm. He also loved Three Musketeers, but those were hard to find. He usually went to the duty free shops to find them; along with ketchup chips. He wanted to save his money. He was already looking forward to gambling. Blackjack, Poker, Slots. Price is Right? Why not. He won two tickets to the Vegas show. Couples only. He just wished he had someone to go with. 

The bus station announced that the bus to Vegas was now boarding. Jack stands in line with the other passengers. As expected, there was nothing but old ladies. He wouldn't care, but after what happened with Dean, he wanted to spend time with people (physically) his own age. Hearing a voice, he turns his head.

"Mind if I share a seat with you? I don't feel like sitting next to old lady smell.'' Claire says talking to Jack. 

She met Jack once. It was when Sam, Dean and Cas brought Jack to meet Jody's daughters. Claire liked Jack, he was sweet. When she heard of Jack's birth, she instantly hated him. The bastard was Lucifer's son. But after a few days, her and her friends fell in love with the young nephilm. Not in a romantic way, but in a protective way, even Claire. She and Jack and her friends had so much fun playing silly board games with Jack. He sucked. But she couldn't help but smile everytime Jack squealed winning. If this was another life, she would ask Jack in a date. But back then, she was obsessed with finding Kaia's killer. But Jack and her were single now. Why not? He was half human. She was 99.99% sure Jack was a virgin. There was tons of brothels in Carson City. Pay a professional to seduce Jack. 

"Sure. I'll love the company. I'm Jack by the way."

"Claire. Now that that pesky re-introduction is out of the way, let's plan."

"You let Jack go?!" Sam asks Dean angrily. Dean just finished telling Sam and Castiel.

"He basically told me to fuck off." Dean says pouring a drink. Who cares? That bastard is out of their hair. 

"Jack is a child. Chuck is out there." Castiel tells Dean. Dean says nothing. He's no child. He is a monster.

Sam stares at Dean fists closed. He was ready to punch Dean. That was his son. He was family. He angrily stormed out. He was taking the Impala. Dean could fuck off. 

Cas stares at Dean with disappointment. He follows Sam.

Dean just pours another drink. 

Jack was in awe of the lights. Same with Claire. She been to Vegas a few times, but never for fun. It was always business. She was excited to go be in The Price is Right. She was a huge fan. Since she "worked" nights, hunting, she watched it every weekday morning. Her personal favorites was the specials. The Vegas special had great prizes. A silver Mercedes Roadster was rumored to be one of the prizes. Same with a trip to Bora Bora. She needed a vacation. She looked at Jack. She wouldn't mind vacationing with him to the Caribbean. Especially for a romantic vacation. She blushed when she saw Jack looking at her. 

Jack was wondering why Claire was looking at him. Was there something on his face? Self consciously, he wipes his face. 

Claire smiles at his innocence. If she was going to do this, she wanted to take things slow.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire and Jack agreed to share a room. After a discussion, they decided to stay at Caesar's Palace. Total tourist trap, but after what Jack told her, she didn't blame him. It was Halloween weekend. She was going to take Jack trick or treating. She never been in years, not since she was eleven. Jack was excited. He said Castiel and Sam took him one year, they said everyone gave them weird looks, but they got a lot of candy. But this was his final year to live. He said he was going to die. Claire didn't say anything. She couldn't. What could she say? Damn. She hoped that things turned around for Jack. He was too good.

After unpacking, Claire anyways. Jack bought nothing. She was going to go to the casino. She was good at poker. She learned it from Dean. Jack said he was going to play on the crap table. He said he knew how to play, both Gabriel and Lucifer showed him. 

Three hours later, Claire was screaming at Jack as he kept winning. He was up fifty grand. He was surrounded by cheap looking women. Jack's presence was attracting luck. Many players touched Jack to win. When she saw how much other players were betting, she begged Jack to cash out. She was a hunter. She knew when a hunt was going to turn around. Luckily Jack listened. As they walked away, they heard the other players groan. One man cried. Claire shakes her head. They walk away. After they gambled some more, they went upstairs. They lost a few grand, but not much. This was Vegas after all.

Claire and Jack went shopping with his winnings the next day. Claire was admiring her outfit. Prada. She never would have dreamed about it. It cost a fortune, but she got lucky. Poker was her game. Her winnings bought her this dress. Jack was buying a new wardrobe. Not designer, but he insisted on shopping at Target. 

"Claire, how's this?" He says modeling a casual outfit.

"Looks great." 

It was a nice outfit, a dress shirt and jeans. He didn't buy much, he just wanted to have a change of clothes for The Price is Right. The show started at six. Claire bought a new outfit. Something nice, but comfortable enough to move in. Just in case. She bought running shoes as well. 

Jody, Donna, Patience, and Alex were staring in shock on who was on the panel. The show was live. Drew Carey and the legendary Bob Barker were co-hosting the live event. Many couples in the audience were wearing wedding dresses and tuxes, hoping to be chosen. Jack and Claire were one of the few that wasn't. They liked each other, but they were just friends.

Dean stares dully at the TV when he saw Jack and Claire on the set of the game show. He was too depressed to care. Although, he couldn't help but have a sliver of excitement. 

Sam insisted on stopping. 

"Sam! This is no time to have a drink! Jack is out there!" 

Castiel came along with Sam, hoping to find Jack. He was just a baby. He was Castiel's son. It was a moot point, Jack can be anywhere.

"Cas! Just follow me. I know where Jack is."

"A bar? Jack doesn't drink that much."

"Just. Just trust me."

When Jody called Sam, he almost cried with relief. Jack was okay. He was in Vegas with Claire. For some reason, he was on a game show. Sam knew every bar in this small town in Colorado. He and Dean came here on a case. He told Cas to follow him. When they got to the bar, Sam paid the bartender twenty bucks to change the channel. Castiel seeing who was on the TV, almost collapsed in relief. Jack was okay. He was with Claire, Jimmy's daughter. 

Jack and Claire discussed the price of the prize on the stage. Jack refused to cheat, he wanted to win honestly. He knew the price, he owned the exercise bike at home. After a minute, Claire gave her price.

”$710.00."

The others gave their guesses, even one asshole who bet one dollar higher. Hearing a *ding, ding,* Jack and Claire hold hands. That sound meant someone had it exactly right. Sure enough, their names were called.

Jody and everyone screamed in excitement.

Dean couldn't help it, he was shaking. His beer and burgers, forgotten.

Sam and Castiel getting weird looks from everyone as they hugged jumping up and down.

When they saw what the prize was, Claire wanted to faint. A Mercades. But if they win this, who gets it? Jack smiled at Claire. He thought the car was nice, but he had wings. He rather drive the Impala.

Dean was on the edge of his seat yelling at the TV. It was a numbers game. It looked easy, but it was difficult to win. Any number higher or number can cost them big.

Donna was chewing on her nails. Jody was praying. Alex and Patience were squealing with excitement.

Sam and Cas were frozen in nervousness.

The audience went wild. Jack catching Claire as she almost fainted. They won by the skin of their teeth. One dollar. That dollar bought them that car. Claire already named it. Diamond. 

Dean was jumping up and down.

Jody and everyone else was screaming.

Sam and Cas buying the whole bar beers. Especially when they won the grand prize. They won ten grand at the wheel, made it to the finals, and won their showcase. 

Bora Bora, here they come!


	3. Chapter 3

Claire couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's excitement. They scored HUGE Trick or Treating. The amount of candy they got, they couldn't carry anymore. Jack had to fly back a few times to their hotel room to drop off their stash. After Claire complained how tired she was, they took a cab home. They could have flew, but Claire said she wanted the Vegas experience. 

After they split their haul, both Claire and Jack laid down on their beds and watched a marathon of Claire's favorite horror movie series, All Saint's Day. They missed the first part, but were currently watching the second part. 

Claire had to sit with Jack when he kept closing his eyes. The movie was gory, but had a lot of jump scares. Claire and Jack were hunters, but a movie is more fun when you are not in the middle of it. When Jack jumped, Claire teased that he could easily take David Yeager no problem. 

A few hours later both Claire and Jack were snoring in their shared bed. Nothing happened, but they were both tired from their vacation. Tomorrow they were going to Carson City. They were going to check out the brothels of Nevada.

Dean was staring enviously at Sam and Castiel who were joking and laughing about the Price is Right episode. Neither said anything to Dean except polite greetings, both were still pissed at Dean for driving Jack away. 

Sam was wondering what Jack and Caire were going to do with their prizes, Castiel was more concerned about both of "his" kids being alone on the road. Makes sense, Claire was his vessel's Jimmy's daughter, and Jack was his adopted son. He loved both equally. Sam said Jack can fly home anytime, besides Claire was a talented hunter, Jack was in good hands.

Claire couldn't help but try not to smile at Jack's nervousness. They were currently choosing a "lady" for her services. Jack was scared, he knew what this place was, Dean told him about it. But as much as he respected what the women did for a living, he didn't want to lose his virginity. Not like this. He said he wanted a drink instead. The ladies groan in playful disappointment. Claire apologized to the women and she and Jack went to have a drink. 

Two hours later both Claire and Jack were having a drink in the hot tub with Claire's "date," a nice lady named Mercedes. Jack, innocent soul that he was, asked why she was named after a car. Mercedes laughed and said it was a old name. The car company just borrowed it. Jack accepted the answer and when Claire and Mercedes started kissing, Jack couldn't help but feel weird when he felt aroused. He knew what sex was, but he never been with a woman. The closest he got was Harper, that insane girl that killed her boyfriend and kept him as a zombie. That man's shell was empty, the soul left a long time ago. But she insisted he was the same man. Jack wanted to be with someone, but not like this. He excused himself and left the hot tub.

As he sat in their rented car, he thought about sex. He didn't want to die a virgin, but he didn't want to lose it to a random prostitute. He wanted to be with someone he truly cared about. Racking his brains he thought about the people in his life. Definitely not Dean, he hated Jack. Not Cas, he was his father, plus he knew who Cas' heart belonged to, Sam? No. Sam was someone he wasn't attracted to. He was nice, but Jack thought of him like a dad. Jody, Donna, Alex, Patience. Nah. Claire? Jack blushed. She would never date Jack in a million years. She hated angels. But if she asked him out, Jack wouldn't turn her down. When she walked out a half hour later, both were returning to their room in the small city they were staying in.

"Jack! You missed out. Mercedes had a friend. She would have gave you a huge discount."

"I'm good."

"Too bad. Anyways thanks. I'm having a good time. I never thought I would have the time of my life. Jack, you are a good friend."

Jack wanted to cry. A friend. That's it. That's all Claire saw him as. When Claire asked what's wrong, Jack said the desert air was drying out his eyes. So they returned back to their hotel. Jack needed to talk to someone. He told Claire he was going for a walk. He needed to talk to someone. Someone that understands. He called Sam.

Sam was cooking a vegetarian stir fry, even though Dean bitched about the lack of meat. Sam argued back that Dean was staring down at a heart attack if he kept eating junk. When his phone rang he checked to see who was calling. When he saw Jack's phone number, he turned off the stove and answered it, hoping Jack was safe 

"Jack! Are you alright? Is anything wrong? Where are you?" Sam was worried. Technically Jack is physically old enough, but he was just a baby. He wasn't even five yet. 

"I'm fine. Claire and I are in Carson City. I just want to talk."

"Thank god. Jack. Please call next time. The three of us are worried sick."

"Even Dean?"

"Yes, even Dean. He doesn't show it, but he's been watching the security cameras in Vegas to make sure you are okay."

"Okay. Um. Sam. What's it like to be in love?" Jack asked shyly.

Sam was startled. Jack has a crush? Who? Oh.

"Jack. When did these feelings start?" Sam asked. 

"Today. Claire. She's really nice. And pretty. She's been taking me to places and, I don't know. I feel nice whenever she's around. Sam. Tell me about sex."

Sam was taken aback.

"Whoa! Slow down there. If you like a girl, you can't expect sex on a first date. That's not how things work."

"Why not? I like Claire, she likes me. What's stopping me from asking?"

Sam's face was red. He KNEW he should have gave Jack The Talk. Dean as usual told Jack about sex. Just the physical part, not the emotional part. He wanted to kill Dean. 

"Jack. That's not how relationships work."

"But Dean has sex all the time. Everyday a new girl is in his car or a motel."

Sam closed his eyes. He took his hand and rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

"Jack. Dean is what you say a slut. He has little morals when it comes to women. Jack if you like Claire, you have to take things slow. Don't pressure her or anything. Let things happen naturally."

"But how?"

"Believe me you'll know. Jack, if you like Claire, just ask her out. Go to the movies or dinner. Take things slowly. If things progress further, use protection. You do know about safe sex right?"

"Yep. Dean told me."

"Good. Jack. Be careful out there okay?"

"I will. Thanks. Um, Sam? Don't tell Castiel or Dean. Okay?"

"I promise."

"Thanks. Oh. Sam, is flowers okay?"

Sam laughs.

"Yes, flowers are okay. But. Maybe start with a daises. Or a carnation."

"Okay. Thanks Sam."

"Be careful. Call more often, especially to Cas and Dean. Both are worried sick."

"I will. Thanks."

"Good luck." Sam hangs up just as Castiel and Dean walk in. 

"Who was that?" Dean asks.

"Jack."

"Is he okay? Where is he? Where's Claire?" Castiel demanded. He wished he had his wings. He would have flown to where Jack was to see if he was okay.

"Cas, he and Claire are fine. They are in Carson City."

"What is he doing there? Are they on a case?" Cas asks.

Dean scoffs.

"If they are, I'll gladly trade places." He knew what was there, he and Sam went there on a vacation a few years ago. He never paid, he just liked the drinks. He always saw the ladies on their days off.

"Cas, he and Claire are fine. They are on a vacation. They are both adults. Jack promised he'll call you."

"He's my son, Claire is technically my child too. You can't blame me for being a overprotective father."

"Cas. Both are decent hunters. They'll be fine." Dean insisted. But he was curious about Sam's phone call, he heard something about flowers. Maybe Jack wanted to see a lady of the night.

"He better be." If something ever happens to Jack, Castiel will Never forgive Dean. 

Jack was nervous about asking Claire out. He liked Claire a lot. He knew she dated men and women, and one instance a Nymph. But would he date a nephilim? Especially a half archangel? He wondered. He thought about what Sam said, flowers. He saw a flower shop, he can get a small bouquet.

Claire was looking at the hotel's menu. She was deciding on what to order when she heard a knock. Jack forgot his key again. Claire shook her head. When she opened it, Jack was holding a bouquet of daisies. They were pretty. Wonder if Jack was buying flowers for a lady. What Jack asked is NOT what she was expecting. 

Jack was scared. He bought the nicest daisies there was. He wanted to buy roses, but he didn't want to scare Claire away. He thought about what Sam said take things slowly. There was a restaurant that looked nice. He called for reservations. He just hoped Claire said yes.

"Nice flowers! Did you forget your key again?" Claire teased.

''No. This time I didn't. Here." He thrusted the flowers into her surprised hands.

Claire sniffs them. 

"They are gorgeous. How did you you know I liked daisies?" She said looking at the various colours. 

"Just a guess. Um, Claire. I made reservations at a place called the Silver Leaf. If you want to go." He says shyly looking down at his feet. 

"The Silver Leaf? Is that a restaurant? I am pretty hungry. Sure. Does it have a dress code?'' 

"Sort of. Ah. Shit. Sorry." Jack was terrified. He hated these feelings. Why was it so hard to talk to Claire? Just last night they were joking and having a good time talking. When Claire looked at him with curiosity, he had to say it. 

"Jack?" 

"Claire, do you want to go out, on a date? Maybe go see a movie after dinner or go dancing?" 

Claire was surprised. She thought Jack was just being shy. A date? She looked at Jack's red face. She was flattered. She liked Jack too, but didn't know what to say. She smiled. 

"I love to." She grinned when Jack smiled wide. 

"Cool! So, I checked the dress code, it's kinda formal. I don't have anything to wear." 

"So we'll buy clothes. What time is dinner?" 

"Eight." 

"Okay, that gives us about three hours. Lets go shopping." 

When they got back from downtown two hours later, Claire and Jack were getting ready. Claire had to stop over at Ulta to get some makeup and hair spray, plus some accessories. She usually never wore makeup, but today was special. This was their first date. Claire didn't feel weird going out with Jack, Jack was really sweet. Plus even if they didn't work out, Claire knew they would stay friends. She was wearing that dress she bought from Prada, a black sleeveless cocktail dress. Plus matching shoes from Chanel. They were a gift from Jack when he saw her eyeing them from a window. She protested, but Jack said it didn't matter. Claire was so thankful she kissed him on a cheek, making Jack blush. She was just finishing up when Jack said he was ready. When Claire came out, she was struck on how pretty Jack looked. He was wearing a dark navy blazer with his white dress shirt as well as dark slacks. His hair was slick back and he even had a handkerchief in his pocket. Damn. 

When Jack saw Claire, he immediately felt shy. Her hair was tied up and was wearing her flower barrette she bought from that makeup store she went to. She saw him gawking and he looked away in embarrassment. Claire was beautiful. Jack just hoped their date went well. 

"Um. Claire? I called for a Lyft. Our car should be downstairs.'' 

"Already? Okay. Let me double check I have everything. Mmm hmm. Yep. Got my phone, some cash, and lipgloss. Let's go." 

A few hours later they were dancing in a nightclub with some random people. Claire recognized a few ladies from that brothel they went to, but neither checked out anyone. They were told busy having a good time with one another. Claire was laughing as Jack lifted her. 

"Whoooo!" She shouted. "Higher!" So Jack did. Soon they were dirty dancing like the movie. They had a small audience that were watching and clapping as they danced. Once Jack lifted her, she held her arms out like Jennifer Grey. It was a lot harder than it looked, luckily Jack used his wings to balance her. 

Afterwards they both bowed to the applause. Claire and Jack were breathing hard. Wow. That was so fun. Claire couldn't remember the last she had a good time. Looking at the time, she realized how late it was. 1:45am? They needed to go home. She gestured to Jack that she was tired. So they left, but not before collecting a TON of phone numbers, but both knowing they weren't going to call anyone. They went home to the Marriott Hotel to get some sleep. Next stop, Hawaii.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas. I'm fine. Claire and I are safe. Yes, we been hunting somewhat. (Not really.) Don't worry! Yes, I'll call before I go to bed. Yeah. Me too. Bye."

Claire smirks as she sipped her coconut drink. She and Jack landed in Maui last night. They were renting a private beach house instead of a hotel. They were taking things slowly and were sleeping in separate bedrooms. Claire already called Jody and Castiel to let them know they were safe and sound. Claire couldn't help but laugh at her friends. They were all jealous. Even Dean. She heard him swearing in the background when Jack teased him for him being on a vacation and Dean was stuck in rainy Kansas. Here, the skies were sunny and perfect. She felt Jack's eyes on her. She was wearing a tangerine bikini with a see through sarong. She lifted up her sunglasses and blew him a kiss. Jack blushed and gave a shy wave back. 

Claire and Jack never kissed yet. Both wanted to wait till the right moment. For now, she gestured to Jack to sit beside her. She handed him his drink. 

They sat there watching the beautiful ocean and skies, just enjoying each other company.

Sam was reading a newspaper when Dean came stomping in. Ever since he found out what Jack's been up too, he was complaining a lot lately. Both Sam and Castiel were sick of it.

"Dean! YOU drove Jack away. If you stopped treating him like a burden, maybe you and Jack would be spending time together."

"Cas. What that kid did to Sam and me. He swallows a metal ball and comes back with a soul. Then he cries for forgiveness. Meanwhile mom's dead!"

Sam was getting a headache.

"Dean. Mom's in Heaven with Dad. She never wanted to come back. She always knew she was on borrowed time. Billie told us that. Besides. It's our son."

Dean stared at Sam furiously. He knew Sam was right. But the pain of losing his mom, plus the shit they all went through, Jack gets rewarded. He wins big in Vegas, wins a game show and jets off to Paradise with their friend. Cas wasn't too pleased about it. But he said they were adults. He sighs in defeat.

"Look. I love the kid too. Alright. But we been busting our asses. Where's our reward?" Dean complains.

Sam sympathizes with Dean.

"We got our child back. Besides. Jack and Claire been through alot. Let them have their fun. When he gets back we can take a vacation ourselves. We sure as hell need it. Chuck is off world, and He can't be everywhere at once." Sam tells Dean.

"Yeah. Okay. How about somewhere exotic."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Japan. I heard my favorite actress is filming there."

"Busty Asian Beauty's Mila? Dean." 

"Live a little Cas."

Sam just smiled. Good thing Jack sent them money. He went and booked the tickets. 

Jack and Claire were laughing as they walked towards the beach. They did a lot of water sports. Windsurfing, scuba diving, surfing, fishing, and even riding a dolphin. Jack's presence attracted a lot of marine life. Even the sharks were docile, they reminded Claire of puppies. They loved getting petted. Claire couldn't remember when she had so much fun. When she saw couples playing water wrestling, she suggested to Jack they compete.

They were laughing at the couple that came to join them. Garth and Bess. She met both briefly a while ago but barely knew them. She knew they were friends with Jody, Cas and Dean. As Claire was on Jack's shoulders she wrestled with Bess who was actually pretty strong. The werewolf inside her was very competitive. She easily threw Claire into the water.

"Uncle!" Claire cried. She lost! Oh well. She and Jack thanked them for the game and congratulated them on the win. 

"Oh! I didn't expect to see other hunters here. Are you two alone? Where's Sam and Dean?" Garth asks.

"Kansas." Jack answered.

"So you two are together? Or just friends?" Bess asks.

Both Claire and Jack look shyly at one another. Claire takes Jack's hand.

"Just us.''

"That's great! Besides, I seen The Price is Right. Congrats! When is your trip to Bora Bora? Garth and I always wanted to go, but our finances are..."

"Not till December. Besides. I may not be able to make it." Jack said sadly. He knew his task was coming up. He may not survive this time. The Empty told him he wouldn't wake up the second time around. 

Claire seeing Jack's face, squeezes his hand. She didn't want to think about it. It hurt. She and Jack were just beginning their relationship. To lose Jack so soon pained her. She looked at Bess and Garth who looked uncomfortable. She and Jack nod in understanding.

"We already seen Paradise. Would you like to go to Bora Bora instead?" Claire suggested. Besides they wanted to go to Switzerland instead. 

"Really? Oh thank you!" Bess gushed. She and Garth never had a chance to go on a private honeymoon. Even in Maui, they were here to take care of Bess' aging grandma.

"Just shoot us a email. We can mail you the tickets when they come." 

"I'll never forget this. Garth, it's time. Gram's meds are due."

"Bye." Jack waves. 

"So Jack, I'm starving. How about we hit authentic Hawaiian food. I seen a buffet restaurant up the hill."

"Sounds good to me."

They walk hand and hand down the beach. 

Later that night they were sitting in front of a large bonfire watching the dancers. Jack was enchanted by the movement of the dancers and was squirming in his seat trying to copy their movements. Seeing that, she gestured to the dancer in front of them to let Jack join. Instead they both did. 

Jack was self consciously trying to mimic the dancer's movements, but it was way harder than it looked. Claire was having a easier time but when the male dancer was pulling Claire closer, Jack felt jealous. His eyes glowing, he accidentally sent a gust of wind knocking the dancer on his ass. When he saw everyone staring at him in horror, he ran away in shame. 

Claire watched as he ran off. She needed to go after him. Seeing their expressions, she knew they seen Jack's eyes. Quickly she made up a hopefully believable excuse. 

"My god that fire is bright. Everyone's eyes were glowing gold. Plus that wind. Hopefully a storm doesn't come." 

When Claire said that everyone relaxed. They all agreed that the fire gave the illusion of glowing eyes. They were blaming the ocean for the wind. Thankfully they were all relaxing again. Claire knew where Jack went, he went back to the house. 

Jack was shaking when he got home. He saw their eyes. It was exactly what happened in Lebanon with those three kids. All he wanted is to be normal. He wished he was human again, at least Claire and him would be together. When he saw Claire he knew she was there to break up. He didn't blame her, she deserved better. When she walked up to him, he was determined not to cry. What she said next, Jack felt.....he didn't know. 

"Jack. Everyone knew it was just a accident. Everyone believed the fire made your eyes glow. As for the guy, he was a jerk. He was trying to grab my ass. Thanks for knocking him down." 

"You're not mad?" 

"Nope. Jack. I like you. Let's not think about tomorrow. Let's concentrate on now." She wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him. 

When Jack felt her soft lips, he knew Claire was special. He kissed her back. They kissed under the full moon surrounded by Paradise. Jack and Claire were always going to remember this night. 

They took things even slower. They didn't take things to the next level, it was too soon. They wanted to date first. So they did. 

Soon their vacation was over. It was time to go home. Both were sad to leave, but they had responsibilities. When they landed in Lawrence, Claire suggested they take a bus back to Lebanon. Just like when they first ran into one another. 

A few hours later they were home. Jack anyways. Claire's bus wasn't supposed to leave till tomorrow, so Jack suggested she spend the night in their spare bedroom. Claire agreed. But when she put down her bags, she realized Jack and her may be spilt apart forever. His destiny was coming closer and closer. She teared up thinking about it. Then she had a thought. They had tonight. If they can love for one night, they can be together in each other's hearts forever. She never told Jack that she stopped at Victoria's Secret in Maui. Her red nightgown was perfect for Jack. Since they had the bunker to themselves, they had all the privacy in the world. 

Jack was unpacking when Claire knocked. 

"Knock knock." 

Jack smiled at his girlfriend. A girlfriend. Jack never thought he'll say it. Claire didn't mind, she called him her boyfriend back. 

"Hi Claire. Are you lost?" 

"No. Jack, how do you feel. About us." 

Jack blushed. 

"I like you. More than anyone else." 

"Do you....love me?" Claire asks shyly. Now she was looking down. Unable to meet his eyes. 

Jack just stared at her. Seeing her red face, he realized that yes he did. He fell in love with her in Maui. That kiss under the moon. He was scared to say it, afraid Claire would dump him. He walked up to her and seeing her shiny eyes, he kissed her on the lips while cupping her face. 

"I love you Claire Novak." 

Claire wanted to cry. But didn't. She was too overwhelmed with happiness. 

"I love you too Jack Kline." 

They stare in each other's eyes. They kissed again till they couldn't breathe. Claire then asked something Jack was wondering about. Sam was right. When the time came, he'll know. 

"Jack. I never been with anyone before. I mean a man. I was waiting for the right person." 

Sex. Claire was offering herself to him. A few weeks ago, Jack would have eagerly had sex. But Claire was special. He also knew that they may never see each other again after tonight. He vowed to never break her heart. 

"Claire. I love you. You know I may never see you again. You deserve better. After tonight, my destiny awaits." It pained Jack to say that. But the last thing he wanted was to hurt the only woman he ever loved. They both knew this was their last time they'll ever be together. 

Claire wanted to cry. Selfishly, she didn't care. She hugged Jack, showing him all the love in her heart. 

"I don't know what tomorrow brings. But we have tonight. Let us be together. I'm ready. Besides, I stole some of Dean's condoms." Claire giggles. 

Jack laughs back. He knew when she was sincere. He kisses her. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yep. I bought a nightgown for the event." 

Jack felt his jeans getting tight. He seen Claire in a bikini, and a towel, but this was different. They were going to be intimate. Jack was nervous. 

"Claire, you know I'm a virgin right?" 

"Me too. We can teach each other. Besides I seen porn." 

"Same here. Dean showed me." 

"Ew. What we do is nothing like that. Gross. I seen his collection." Claire got nosey once. What she saw in Sam's laptop, she wanted to scrub her eyes with bleach. At least Sam was different, he seemed to like tickling porn. Both of them were strange. 

"Okay. We have a few hours. Let's order a pizza." 

A few hours later after they ordered their pizza and watched a cheesy movie, Claire told Jack she was going to freshen up. She went and styled her hair and put on a little makeup. When she pulled out her nightgown, her heart was beating fast. This was it. She was terrified. But she knew she was doing the right thing. When she looked at herself, she got scared. She called Jody for advice. 

Jody was sleeping when her bedside phone rang. Hopefully it wasn't another dead cow. Sleepily she answered the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Jody? Sorry did I wake you?" 

Jody immediately sits up. 

"Claire? Is something wrong?" She hoped not. 

"No. I need advice." 

"What is it?" 

"Um. Jack and I been dating. And we want to take things to the next level. I'm ready. But I'm scared." 

Jody breathes in relief. Sam called and told her about Jack and Claire. She was happy for both, but knew they would never be together. Her heart broke thinking about Claire. 

"What's wrong sweetie?" 

Claire sniffled. 

"I know Jack is the right guy, but am I doing the right thing?" 

"Do you love him?" 

"Yes." 

"Is this what your heart tells you? Jack didn't pressure you did he?" 

"What! No! He was hesitant. He kept asking me if I was sure. But now the time is here, I don't know." 

Jody wanted to give her a hug. That was her foster daughter, but she loved her with all her heart. 

"Claire. Only YOU know. If you are not ready, I'm sure Jack will understand. He did tell you how he feels right?" 

"He said he loves me. I love him too." 

"Oh baby. If you love him and want to take the next step or not, it's all up to you. Don't force yourself into things you are not ready for." 

"I am ready. I think." 

"Claire honey. Don't pressure yourself. Jack will understand." 

"Thanks mom." 

Jody wanted to cry. That is the first time Claire called her that. 

"Remember. If you go through with this, remember safe sex. You do have protection right?" 

"Yep. I even brought extras. Lube, condoms, spermicide. And I'm even on birth control. I saw a nurse in Maui." 

"Good girl." 

Claire giggles. 

"Thanks Jody." 

"Good luck. Remembered if things get scary, its acceptable to say no." 

"I understand. Good night. Sorry to wake you." 

"Good night. Besides it was a emergency. Love you." 

"Love you too." When Claire hung up, she knew what to do. Taking her special bag with her, she went to see Jack. 

Jack was pacing back in forth in nervousness. He already called Sam, he told Jack that it was normal to be nervous. He also said if Claire says stop, Jack must immediately stop no questions. Jack agreed. They talked about the mechanics as well. Sam just said let things happen naturally. He thanked Sam and hung up. He never told Castiel about Claire, knowing how overprotective he was, and Dean...there are some things he didn't have to know. He was terrified but excited. He was wearing his nicest pajamas, a blue silky material. He hoped Claire liked it. 

He and Claire agreed to do it in Jack's bedroom. He had the bigger bed, plus he had some of Dean's condoms in his nightstand. He already turned on some fake tea lights, plus was playing some romantic music. Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me" was playing. He thanked Sam for the mixed CD. Whe he heard a knock, he was holding a rose. He snuck out to buy it. He was glad to have wings. When he turned around he was struck on his beautiful Claire was. He knew he will always love her. 

Claire was nervous as hell. But she knew she was doing the right thing. Jack was the one. At least for tonight. She knew she'll love him for the rest of her life. When she saw the rose, she was touched. When she saw how nervous he was, she gave him a shy smile. She walked up to him and kissed him. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too. For you." 

"It's beautiful. I like your pajamas." 

"Thanks. Your, um, gown is pretty." 

"Just wait till I take it off." Claire says teasingly, trying not to laugh when Jack's face turned red as her nightgown. 

"Claire, if you say stop. I'll stop. Promise." 

Claire was touched. What a gentleman. She wrapped her arms around Jack. 

"I'm ready. I got supplies." 

"Me too. So um. What do we do now?'' 

Claire takes off her nightgown. Seeing Jack's eyes go big, she waited for him to make the first move. 

Jack wanted to be careful, but seeing Claire's nude body made his body react. He couldn't take his pajamas off fast enough. He blushed when Claire was looking at him. He hoped she liked him. His questions was answered soon enough. They started off kissing and moved on from there. Soon they were in Jack's bed getting ready to consummate their relationship. 

"Claire. Are you sure? I don't know what I'm doing." 

"Me neither. You got the condom on?" 

"Yep." 

"Good. So kiss me." 

They were sleeping when they woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Shit! They were supposed to sneak out early. Claire was laying in Jack's arms, basking in the afterglow of their romantic night. They both lost their virginity to one another. It was clumsy and scary for both, but knew they were making the right decision. Now hearing Dean's and Castiel's voices, they knew they had to hide Claire. At least till she was in the guest room. Thank god Claire closed the door. They almost had heart attacks hearing Dean knocking. 

"Jack! Wake up. Breakfast! Claire is still sleeping, but I'm going to knock again.'' 

"Shit! Jack. I'm not ashamed, but I don't want Dean and Castiel to know." Claire whispered. 

"I know. Wait. I have a idea." 

Sam told Cas and Dean he thought he heard a noise in their garage. He saw Jack's message. He also knew what Dean was like. He'll tease Jack and Claire for months. Cas, Sam wasn't sure. But he wasn't chancing it. When all three left, Sam sent Jack a thumbs up emoji. 

Claire cautiously sneaks out. She went to have a shower. She hoped they look their time. 

After Jack cleaned up, he took Claire's supplies and the used condoms and threw them in a random dumpster somewhere. He was very glad he had wings. He quickly sprayed down his room to hide any smells and changed the sheets. He was just finishing making the bed when Dean barged in. He nearly had a heart attack. 

"Jack!" 

"Hi Dean." He squeaked. He hoped there was no evidence left behind. He truly hoped he didn't know. 

"I know. Congrats." 

"Uh, thanks? For what." Jack said nervously. He hoped he didn't know. 

"Vegas. The game show. I seen it. So you and Claire. Who gets the Mercedes?" 

The game show? Oh right. Price is Right. 

"Claire. We split the prizes." 

"Really? Too bad. What about Bora Bora. I could use a vacation." 

"Claire and I gave it to your friends. Garth and Bess. I told them it was a wedding present from you." 

"Really? Oh thanks. So Jack. You and Claire." 

Oh oh. 

"She's pretty. Isn't she?" 

"Yes. Yes she is." Jack said honestly. 

"You know. Technically she is the same age as you. You should ask her out." 

"Maybe." No way was he telling Dean. He heard the teasing in his voice. 

"Anyways. The sausage is still cooking. Jack. Come sit down. I have to tell you about the birds and the bees." 

Oh Grandad. Jack's face was bright red as Dean painfully explained every detail about sex. Jack was tempted to fly far, far away. 

Claire's face was covered in a pillow. Castiel was explaining about sex in the driest way possible. Everything scientific he had to talk about. Including reproduction, bodily autonomy and emotions. She wanted to steal the Impala and drive far far from here. Preferably in Alaska. 

Sam tried to stop them. But he couldn't. Dean and Cas had to take on a fatherly approach to sex talk. When Castiel remarked there was two hormonal young adults in the bucker alone, he remarked that neither Jimmy or Amelia had a chance to talk about sex. Dean said he wanted to talk to Jack about everything. Sam wanted to stop them, but didn't want to spill Jack and Claire's secret. He just hoped neither found out. When he saw Jack and Claire's bright red faces, he wanted to kill his brother and Cas. But for now, breakfast. 

"Dig in." 

Claire couldn't eat fast enough. She wanted to have a leisurely breakfast with Jack, but no way was she sticking around. She made a excuse she needed to help Jody on a case. When Dean offered her a ride, Claire hurriedly declined. She just wanted to leave. She rushed out her goodbye and went back to her room to pack. 

Jack ate as little as he can. He promised to help with the dishes, just as soon as he went to the bathroom. Dean, asshole as he is, teased Jack to keep his hands to himself. The last thing he saw was Sam rubbing his temples. Cas said nothing. 

Claire was packing up in a hurry. She had no clue where her "supplies" were, hopefully Jack got rid of it. When she heard Jack's soft knocks, she quietly turned around. 

"Hey." 

"Hey. So um, Claire. I had a good time. You showed me what love looked like." 

"Me too. Jack. I'm sorry to leave like this. I wanted to stay longer, but I can't. Do you forgive me?" 

"There's nothing to forgive. These last few weeks were everything. Claire. I will never forget you." 

"Me neither. Jack. Whatever happens, I will always love you.'' 

"I love you too." They share a gentle kiss. They both knew. This was goodbye forever. They teared up, but knew it was the right thing to do. Jack was holding Claire's chin between his thumb and fingers. They both were face to face with each other. Feeling Claire's tears, he gently wipes her tears away. They kissed one last time. 

"Goodbye Claire." 

"Goodbye Jack. My angel." 

"My partner in crime." They both giggle. "You want a ride? I can fly you home in two seconds." 

"No thanks. I want to treasure the memories. Once I'm back in Sioux Falls, its back to work." 

"Claire. I promise. I will bring a happier world. Here, everyone will have free will." 

"I know. I believe in you. Go kick Grandpa's ass." 

Jack watched as she walked out. When he heard the door slam, he wanted to cry. But he didn't. He needed to be strong. For his family, friends, the woman he loved. Hopefully he can tell his mom about Claire in Heaven when he visits. To tell her about the most extraordinary woman he ever knew. Hearing Dean yelling about the dishes, he knew it was back to work. Vacation was over. 

"Coming!"


End file.
